Genuinely Curious
by AppleL0V3R
Summary: Taught to go as far as she could, Sakura decided to accept the strangely dressed and chakra altered people's invitation. She didn't have anything to lose and she was genuinely curious. HitsuSaku. Naruto/bleach x-over. In Progress.
1. Chance Encounters

Title: Genuine Curiosity

Author: irritatingly optimistic

Chapter: One - Chance Encounters

Disclaimer: hmm Naruto or Bleach. I own neither. Plus I got some of my info from Bleach Wikia.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Sakura rolled over and screamed into her pillow. She was so damn bored! For the last two months all she has done is sit on her ass and train. She had peaked irritation two weeks after this unwanted routine came into play. She couldn't do a damn thing, she couldn't go on missions because Tsunade-shishou refused to let her, she couldn't work at the hospital again because Tsunade-shishou wouldn't allow her to. And apparently everyone was just to busy to even spare a second of their time just to say a simple damn hello. Ever since strange things had been occurring Tsunade-shishou hardly even let her out of her own house! Sakura was just about to snap, she could fell it; any day now she was sure she would.

Suddenly the ground gave a small shake.

This was one of those strange things had started happening. Every now and then the ground would shake and then crashing buildings. Sometimes long claw marks accompanied them sometimes large creators did, it never stayed the same. Sakura is a jonin and should be out there helping, but Tsunade-shishou and just about everyone else that were close to her thought she was crazy because she heard, saw and felt things that they didn't. She had long since realized that maybe she was crazy and maybe she was just imagining it, but every time the village shook or buildings crashed she would hear roars of laughter soon to be followed roars of pain and anguish. Sometimes she would even see the large, white masked beasts that had caused the problems and then two people dressed in black would bring them down sometimes before the beasts could cause any problems at all. When she didn't see it she felt it, the strange chakra-like feeling that no one else seemed to feel.

This time around the commotion is near her home. Near enough in fact that one minute she had her faced buried in some random pillow on her bed and the next she found her self crashing harshly to the ground with the torn pieces of her house falling all around her. Out of the two black clad invisible people - as she had dubbed them - the female one had come to make sure she didn't get hurt without making it to obvious that Sakura was being protected.

There are always the same two invisible people, a women who looked around Kakashi-sama's age and a young man who looked as though he were in her age group. The women - who she had dubbed Strawberry - has long strawberry blonde hair and sparkling light blue eyes that sometimes look lavender given the right light. She also has a chest that could rival Tsunade-shishou's and cream colored, unblemished skin. The young man -who she had dubbed Ice Cube - has spike bleach white hair and cold green eyes. He looked absolutely gorgeous and his skin is lighter cream color than his partner. At least that's what she presumed the two were. Strawberry had a tendency to annoy Ice Cube and she always laughed when he told her to shut up.

"Hey, wait!" Sakura called out just as Strawberry was about to set her sights on the remaining beasts that Ice Cube still had yet to get to. Strawberry didn't even glance back at Sakura. Huffing at the fact that she was being ignored once again and quickly got to her feet and dashed after Strawberry. "I said wait." Sakura growled once she had finally get in front of Strawberry causing said person to stop in her tracks.

"You can see me?" she asked pointing to herself clearly shocked at the new piece of information, well new for her anyway.

"I'm demanding that you wait, aren't I?" Sakura shot back not at all in the mood for stupid questions.

Strawberry smiled "That would explain a few things" the statement didn't seem to be directed at Sakura, plus the fact that she had mumbled it made it seem all though more likely that she hadn't been talking to Sakura.

Sakura opened her mouth to demand just what she was talking about and why no one else knew that Strawberry was standing right there, but Strawberry cut her off before even so much as a sound could escape. "My name as Matsumoto, Rangiku and you missy are coming with me."

Sakura clicked her mouth shut not having a clue as to how to respond to such a cheerful statement that basically meant she was being kidnapped. When Sakura finally order her suddenly scattered thoughts and once more had something to say Strawberry had walked over picked Sakura up, threw her over her shoulder and dashed toward Ice Cube. In doing so she had managed to leave Sakura speechless all over again.

Within seconds Matsumoto was before Ice Cube and had dropped Sakura on the ground. Sakura gave a small groan in protest to the new pain but stood while resisting the urge to rub her newly sore ass. When she finally looked up she met eyes that rivaled her own in color. Though she could pick differences just as easily as she could recognize the similarities. The eyes she gazed into now have a sharp edge like hawk eyes with brimming intelligence plainly shown as well as a cold bleakness that Sakura could remember all to well from her former teammate. She couldn't see the gears turning in his head nor could she find the slightest hint as to what he was thinking. Another none to subtle reminder of her old, but hardly forgotten teammate. It was hard to continue looking into the eyes, but it was all the harder to look away.

Finally she was set free of Ice Cubes piercing gaze when he looked to Matsumoto. Sakura could only guess that it was for answers because she still could not read anything in his blank, aloof expression.

Sakura found herself observing the young man before her. He is wearing a black shihakushō and a white haori that she couldn't see the back of, but it didn't go past his shoulders and it flowed to his feet. He also wore a green sash pinned with a golden circle that has a butternut brown horizontal minus sign in the around his shoulder to hold his sword which is light blue with gray diamonds following one another down what she could see of the hilt which was to the left of his head. Plus his early mentioned spiked bleach white hair with when stray strand swept to the right side of his face, emerald green eyes and tan, peach colored, flawless skin. He was in short gorgeous beyond belief. He was even more handsome than Sasuke, _okay_ Sakura though _I think I've made my point._

Sakura looked at Matsumoto as well wondering if she was going to say anything in response to Ice Cube's gaze. She then realized she hadn't even noticed what the strawberry blonde haired women wore.

Matsumoto is clad in top that is loose and hangs open to reveal her ample bosom. She also wears a pink scarf, a necklace with a large hoop in between her collar bones with the rest of the chain flowing through only to have the other end be engulfed by her large breasts, and wears her a badge around her waist with her sash, tied in a bow. Her unmarred skin is a darker color than Ice Cube's but still a peach color, her hair, as mentioned above, is a strawberry blonde color that is wavy and reaches her mid back. She also has lavender eyes that almost reminded Sakura of the Hyuuga heiress's eyes except the older women seemed to also be a faint light blue, pearly color and she has pupils.

She along with Ice Cube are obviously beautiful which left Sakura feeling jealous and slightly self-conscience of her own appearance. It seemed that every women she met holds so much more beauty than she does, her own best girl friend, Ino, as a prime example. Not only that but even most of the guys she knows hold more beauty than her, Neji and Sasuke are examples in that subject. Sakura knew she is being absurd and shallow about this and she really shouldn't care, but she couldn't help it, the thoughts just formed before she even realized where they were heading.

"She can see us! Did you know that taicho?" Matsumoto asked her…captain. Captain of what? Where they are from? What's going on?

Ice Cube sighed and shook his head in an exasperated manner. In turn Matsumoto giggled at the bleach white haired boy's response to her excitedly asked question that she already knew the answer to. Ignoring the lavender eyed women said boy turned his gaze back to the green eyed teen.

"What is your name?" his voice was husky and cold, but Sakura had encountered that type of voice much too many times to be reduced to a puddle of jelly.

"Haruno, Sakura." the rosette returned immediately feeling obliged to do so.

That was a feeling she hadn't felt in at least months. In fact she hadn't felt anything but anger, bitterness and boredom for the past two months. She knew she wasn't as much of a spitfire as she had been before everything started happening but she was quicker to irritate. Though she felt justified to that much after what she had been put through. House lockdown, constant surveillance and even unable to train more than once a day. Through it all she had felt the pressure of solitude. Now she had a slight glimpse of what Naruto and Sasuke felt for so long. She was glad that some one had broken the routine. The teenager that had once been told many times overlapping that her eyes sparkled like emeralds - she wondered if the still did. Probably not - knew that when placed next to Naruto and Sasuke she was still weak no matter how she tried to prove she was strong. Solitude had gotten to her in two weeks flat maybe less, but she needed to socialize it was part of who she was and part of her every day life. When it was suddenly gone she felt like a rug was suddenly ripped out from under her feet and she could only stumble and wobble on the cold stone floor, but never actually regain her balance. Perhaps because she no longer had any balance to keep her up.

She also felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude for the two before her that had - most likely unknowingly - gave her back her balance and granting her the sound of a voice directed at her. Though she concealed these feelings as best she could. The young talented kunoichi couldn't have them thinking she was crazy.

"Well then Haruno, I hope your not to attached to this place." and Sakura was stumbling again, but this time it was because she couldn't keep up…again. Shoving her bubbling anger down she tried without successes to comprehend the teenage looking boy's blunt and abrupt statement.

"Why?" The former medical nin asked hoping to get a better grip on his words that still hadn't sunk in. Maybe if he explains then they would.

"Because you are coming with us"

Or not. But that didn't stop her body from moving without the oddly hair colored girl's own consent. Sakura had nodded once and before the sixteen year old knew it her feet were swept off the ground once more, this time though it was literally.

* * *

Well? This is one of my longer first chapters. I hope this nabbed your attention enough to continue and all that lovely stuff that every author(ess) appreciates. This is a HitsuSaku. Critisim is forever welcome.


	2. Soul Society

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Chapter:** Two – Soul Society

**Type:** Story – Incomplete

**Word Count:** 1,071

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

I couldn't believe my eyes. Soul Society is _huge_.

Matsumoto (who insists I call her Rangiku or Ran) had mostly explained what her captain didn't. Ice Cube (who I learned is actually Hitsugaya, Toushiro) only interjected when Rangiku exaggerated or said something that wasn't true. I also learned that Ran loves getting under Hitsugaya's skin, but I don't blame her. It's quite fun.

I never really picked and poked at Sasuke, so I never learned how fun it could be. Actually, I think Hitsugaya is different than Sasuke.. Sure I still love Sasuke like family, but Hitsugaya is different, there is a different feeling that swells when he is around. Nothing like the feeling that swelled around Sasuke. Hitsugaya also is most definitely more tolerant than Sasuke.

Alright, enough comparisons. Wait, just one more, Soul Society has to be at least twice as big as Konoha.

Konoha…

No! I made the right choice. I'll be happier…but I didn't even leave a note. I just…left. So did Sasuke. Dang it! ENOUGH!!

"So, uh…what happens now?" I asked, done with standing around gapping like a fish out of water and wanting desperately to occupy my thoughts.

"Now, Cherry," She insists I need a nickname of some sort, but she didn't finish, she let Hitsugaya do that for her.

"We are going to take you to Yamamoto Captain-Commander to see where he wants you to start off." And he did.

I nodded understandingly. Yamamoto Captain-Commander is the first captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Captains or the Gotei Thirteen. The Gotei thirteen, as the name says, is made up of thirteen captains. Every Shinigami, or Death God, is part of one of those Squads. Ran and Hitsugaya are part of the 10th squad, or as they call it division. It's really different form the three man cells I'm used to. Hitsugaya is actually the captain and Ran is his lieutenant. Which means no matter how they look or act, they are strong.

Hitsugaya seems like a teenager though. While Rangiku is so optimistic and rambunctious. It just doesn't seem possible, but being a Kunoichi has taught me to look underneath the underneath and not to underestimate people's abilities just because of age or demeanor. I'm a prime example.

So I padded silently behind them, simply wanting to get a good look around my new home.

And I suppose I should get all these thoughts out of my head. Like how I simply left my home village, even though I wasn't even allowed to try and help it. How I'll probably never see my comrades or friends again. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto will ever get to see how I've grown. Most of the rules are going to change, but on the other hand. This is a whole new world, and with it, a whole new start for me. A new chance for comrades and friends. The ability to become even stronger.

They say the hardest part of holding on is learning to let go. I wonder if that means the hardest part of letting go is holding on.

"Hey, Cherry." Ran stated, snapping me out of my reviere.

"Yeah?"

"Where did you learn to be so silent?"

"Oh, I'm a jonin, it's habit to be silent."

"I see, so then you're pretty strong." Strong? If I'm so strong, why are both my teammates gone. Why can't I get them back? Why can't I endure even two months of solitude? I'm not strong at all

Still I answered, "I suppose…"

"Then you'll make seat in no time." Make seat? What does that mean? I didn't get to ask though, Ran just kept going "Oh, maybe you'll be in the 10th division with us! Wouldn't that be great?!"

Ow. She's as loud as Naruto, and Shishou, and Ino, too come to think of it. Is there a big sign on my forehead saying, 'I love loud people! Talk to me!' or what? "Yeah, that'd be swell. "What's a seat by the way?"

"Oh right," Ran started, but again Hitsugaya finished for her.

"A seated officer is one of the eight seats below lieutenant. So technically Captain is 1st seat, lieutenant is 2nd seat and from there it goes to 10th seat. All other shinigami are unseated officers."

Oh, so she thinks I'm strong enough to be in the top ten in a division. That's really optimistic of her, considering I'm not to great with a sword. I found myself nodding in understanding. "I see, that makes sense. Thank you for the explanation." He nodded his acknowledgement. I swear it's like I'm finding my closest friends in all new people.. But they're not my closest friends, they're different and I shouldn't see them that way. It's not fair to them at all. "And Ran, I'm flattered that you think I'd be able to accomplish that type of rank, but I'm no good with a sword or anything. I like using my hands or knives."

But the strawberry haired woman just smiled and shook her head, "Oh no, trust me, I've seen some of your jonins, that's what we expect of our seated officers. And have you tried using a sword?"

I though for a moment, "Well, not really…"

"Then I'll practice with you. And just because we have swords doesn't mean we don't use other means of weaponry."

Hitsugaya nodded. "She's right. She may be loud, but she's sharp when it comes to capability."

I glanced in between the two, still uncertain. I nodded anyway, "If you say so…"

"I do sa–"

"We're here."

"Captain, cutting people off is rude."

"Starting arguments that have no point to them is a waste of time.."

I raised an eyebrow and I couldn't help but laugh at Ran's pouting face and Hitsugaya's frowning one, not to mention they're pointless argument. They both turned to me, "What's funny?"

"You two remind of my best friends. They used to bicker like the two of you are right now."

Hitsugaya blinked, "I see." He obviously didn't know how to respond to me now.

"Really? Then I bet we are going to be best friends, too."

Yeah, if I can ever stop comparing Soul Society to Konoha.

I nodded, "but of course." I smiled as bright as I could.

* * *

My sincerest apologies. I know it's been forever since I updated. And it's a short chapter too.... But if I didn't post something it would have taken a lot longer. I'm already working on the next one. Again sorry for the long wait for a short chapter, the next one will be a whole lot longer. Promise. Review please. Criticism is forever welcome.


	3. Test One: Potential to be a Shinigami

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Chapter:** Three – Test One: Potential To Be A Shinigami

**Type:** Story – Incomplete

**Word Count:** 5,564

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

I sighed. So basically they're going to put me through some tests to figure out where I stand in terms of abilities then go from there. Fun, no? Tch, yeah, just loads of fun. Note the sarcasm? Good. Ever since the chunin exams I haven't been all too fond of tests, but that's just reasonable. I mean what with Orochimaru appearing in the chunin exams and placing the curse seal on Sasuke which– Damn it! I'm doing it again. I've _got _to stop that, I made the right choice for me so I need to stop living in the past. Any way, from what I can understand, the first test is to make me a shinigami. Then to test my abilities, and then go from there. At least that's what Yamamoto Captain-Commander told me.

Speaking of the guy, I don't know what I expected the person in charge of all the divisions to be like, but that's definitely not it. He's so strict and no-nonsense that remind me of an uptight Shishou. …Seriously? How long is it going to take all these comparisons out of my head? Hopefully less than a month, it'll drive me insane otherwise. But basically this is how our conversation of sorts happened.

_Less Than an Hour Ago_

_First Division's Captain-Commander's Office_

_After entering, I suddenly found myself very nervous. Who in their right mind wouldn't be? I'm just a jonin, albeit the Godaime Hokage's apprentice, and I'm going to be meeting the strongest shinigami here who also has the most authority. I believe that calls for being even slightly nervous. I'm not shaking or anything, at least I don't think I am, but I really just want to get this over with because it's starting to weigh on me. And my stress level is high enough._

_I hadn't expected to find someone so old looking, yeah I expected something like Third-Hokage-old, but definitely not beard-reaching-the-ground-and-has-a-cane old. But the second I was before him, he looked up as if he was just waiting for me to situate myself in his courters. Never had I felt so nervous to be in someone else's domain and the idea just added to my previous want-to-make-a-good-first-impression nervousness. Not good for the brain, or heart._

"_Hello" I started timidly not sure what else to do after such weighing silence. I could hear the quiet nervousness in my voice and really hated it but couldn't seem to change it._

_He seemed to be analyzing me and I suddenly felt a lot like a lab rat. That's what beside my self-anger at being so shy started to rile my confidence. I don't really like authority right now and understandably so and his treating of me is getting under my skin fast. It's one of the few things I can't stand. It reminds me too much of those damn nosy elders that really could just learn to sit back and shut their mouths once in a while especially when they don't even know the whole story. But he seems different from them. Like he takes the time to know all the players in the game and not underestimate them so that when he makes a choice it really does work out accordingly. _

"_Who are you?"_

_It's been a long time since I have been asked that. And the pride at that thought made me straighten a little more, squaring my slightly hunched shoulders. "Haruno, Sakura. I came from Konohagakure no Sato." I decided against adding my rank, I have a feeling it will mean little to him._

_He nodded once, "Then why are you here?" just like my feeling on the rank I also had the gut instinct that he already knew. And again the lab rat sensation reared its ugly head. It took a bit to control that._

"_Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto brought me here. They said I had the ability to be a shinigami." I'd chosen to answer in my no-nonsense medic voice to hide the emotions that he was undoubtedly effortlessly causing. I tried not to think about that thought though because it just made my blood boil at the thought of being guided like a puppet, if that was what he was intending to do. Which it probably wasn't. Alright, Sakura, stop thinking about it, you're only riling yourself up and you don't even know if that's what his intention is. _

_Again he nodded curtly, "Is that what you want, human?"_

_I paused. I came here because I wanted away from home. Because Konoha will always be home. But I also came because it was an opportunity to get stronger. I need that. So I nodded in turn. "Yes."_

"_Why?"_

_That through me off. How do I explain? If I say that I think I'm weak then what incentive will he have for keeping me? I'm sure he could just as easily send me back. If I say I wish to get stronger then it'll be as much as admitting that not only am I weak but power hungry. Saying that I wish to start life anew then it'll still accomplish making me look weak but also like a coward for being unable to face my own reality. I took a deep breath and a leap. "Because it is an opportunity for me and hopefully a chance for answers." Hopefully that was the right response. I mentally crossed my fingers, hoping against hope._

"_It will take a long time." He started. "Dedication and obedience are required every step of the way."_

_I nodded, knowing that being a ninja was much the same. "I can and will do so."_

_Now he zeroed in on me, but still hadn't opened his eyes to actually look at me. He didn't need to, I knew that instinctively. Again I felt like a lab rat, being analyzed and picked apart, reactions being noted every time a new one occurred. Then after a long moment and weighing silence that made feel like I was I about to burst he nodded. "We shall see what you can do. The tests start today. First we will make you into a shinigami and then test your capabilities."_

Present

Somewhere in the Seireitei

I was still excited about being accepted. Sure it was just the first step, but that's always the hardest right? Now I just need to keep it up and prove I can live up to and surpass his expectations. That I can do this. Because even if I'm not strong, I am not weak either. And I definitely have a strong will. So I can do this.

While I was telling myself that though, I ran into something. A wall most likely, though I haven't the slightest clue how. I'm sure I would have seen something so big and stretching like the style of the Seireitei's walls. But then again how else was what I ran into so hard and sturdy enough to make me stumble backwards and fall on my ass? Unless I ran into an unforeseen pole... That would just be plain out embarrassing, even if no one was stopping to observe.

Deciding I could do away with all the wondering by just looking up, I found myself looking at a tall, burly man. He wore his clothing so that his broad and undoubtedly taut torso could be seen. His hair was black and spiky sticking out at odd angles and longer than Naruto's and I could only count eleven of them. He had a long scar running vertically from his hairline to his powerful jaw, it also intercepted with his left eye and near the corner of his mouth while his other eye was covered by a black eye patch. The next thing that got my attention was that he was wearing a white haori like the one Captain Hitsugaya had except his didn't have sleeves. Which meant he was a captain too. I didn't doubt that, I could feel the power coming off of him in waves, it was almost unnerving.

I couldn't help but wonder for a brief moment that if he unnerved me, did I seem weak in turn to him? Then I pushed the thought away because the only person I should be trying to prove myself to is Yamamoto Captain-Commander. With that notion in mind, I climbed to my feet and bowed my head. "My apologies, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." It was suitable and polite considering he wasn't even making an effort to help me out. I didn't expect it because of his demeanor though; it would have seemed out of place and contradictory. Not that I wasn't myself.

He cocked his head slightly to the side. "What kind of sissy gets knocked down and then says sorry for it?"

I frowned immediately, bristling at both the implication and the straightforward insult he'd just dealt me. So question is, do I defend myself or exploit him just as condescendingly as he'd done to me? Upon deciding, I pursed my lips and tilted my head to the side, an action that would have sent anyone who knew me backing off and looking nervous. But since he didn't, that would be his problem for thinking me weak. "What kind of guy knocks a sissy down, doesn't help her out, and then insults her?" My own voice was slightly acidic while his had been condescending and faintly annoyed.

Now though, that changed. A grin started in on his features, obviously he hadn't expected me to retort and instead do as the term 'sissy' implied and apologize for my feebleness. And a younger me would have. She would've bowed her head and apologized profusely hoping all the while he didn't hurt her. And she wouldn't even have paused to consider the reality and details of the situation. Not even after the confrontation was over, she'd merely shove it to the recesses of her mind and try to forget about the whole thing. But that's not me anymore. I don't work that way. I'll be civil and polite until you provoke me then you'll get to see the claws that aren't always just for show.

He chuckled. "You and me I suppose. Sissy Girl."

I felt my anger spike a bit, but instead I gave him a saccharine sweet smile. "Sissy Girl. Can't say I've ever been called that. So what does that make you? Brute Guy."

Now he really laughed. "Name's Zaraki, Kenpachi. If you fight as well as you argue then we will have to sometime." I got the strange feeling that I was just accepted as 'okay' in his book. Not friend or comrade, just uncaring if I was around or not.

I couldn't decide if I should be angry that I was just tested on my will to not back down or be proud that I'd just gained a probable and most likely wanted alley. Then I figured a little of both would be good. So I nodded, "Haruno, Sakura. And I'd very much like that; I could use a sparring partner so that my skills don't dull out." I frowned then. "Any chance you could tell me where I am and how to get to the shinigami academy is?" I wasn't sure if there was an academy I just didn't know where the hell I was supposed to go. After all, Yamamoto Captain-Commander hadn't specified and Captain Hitsugaya and Ran were probably back in Konoha by now, resuming their mission. Which left me lost and confused.

He raised an eyebrow, "You're an academy student?" The term itself made me feel like a beginner and nearly made me blush. "You've got a lot of spunk to be making a Captain you're 'sparring partner' then."

I shrugged. "Well no. I was told that I needed to go through a test to become a shinigami and all…" I trailed off the vast difference in rank suddenly becoming blatantly obvious and weighing on me. I was starting to feel like a fool. "And since no one has been courteous enough to tell me where the hell I'm supposed to go, I figured the academy would be a good place to start."

The eyebrow went up another notch. "You're not even an academy student? Then how did you get in here?"

I paused. "Captain Hitsugaya of the tenth division and Lieutenant Matsumoto" – because I didn't know if it would be appropriate to call her by a nick name of her fist name before another captain – "brought me here from my world. I'm a shinobi of the hidden leaf." I held back my rank because I still didn't think it'd matter much despite what Ran had said.

He seemed to scrutinize me if only for a moment before shrugging like he really couldn't care less, and I have no doubt that such a notion is true. "A shinobi, eh? Can't say I've fought one of those before." Then grinning he reached out clamped a hand on my shoulder, it was big enough to make the body part seem small, then he proceeded to drag me off towards the buildings I was passing without noticing. I hadn't paid attention though because I was pretty darn sure it wasn't the academy I was looking for. "This is the 11th division, I'm it's captain. I'm sure we can work something out for you, Sissy Girl."

I huffed with half-hearted exasperation. "I can't believe that's my new nickname. Then again I guess it's almost as bad as being called a flower."

He raised an eyebrow once more and shook his head. "Ha. Like I'd ever be caught calling someone a 'flower'"

I snorted "because 'Sissy Girl' is so much better."

"And 'Brute Guy' is very creative?" Definitely a good arguing partner, I don't think he would take offense if I was ever in the mood.

"No." I retorted crossing my arms and trying to looking as un-childish as possible. But of course my natural tendencies kicked in a whole lot faster than they ever had before. Which could only mean… "But I was just trying to come up with a come back." I had to resist the urge to stick my tongue out at him. I haven't done such a thing in over two months and there is no way I'm going to does to a complete stranger.

He laughed, presumably at my behavior.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

I found myself on a wide open field between two captains. I recognized neither, granted I'd only been here for all of one hour and have met a grand total of three captains. One was female the other male, both though stood tall with an obvious elegance and grace that was both natural and practiced. The woman had black hair and serene but sharp blue eyes. Her posture all but screamed both her ease as well as her alertness, curiosity just barely visible to the shinobi eye was written in the non-existent lines of her forehead. She had that motherly feel to her; gentle but strong, understanding but protective. She wore her haori with long sleeves and an over the shoulder strap that presumably held the katana I could see bits of over her shoulder.

Did everyone have them? Of course, they were zanpakuto…whatever that was. Ran hadn't exactly explain, merely told me that ever shinigami had one. I had to wonder if they had anything like jutsus, but if they had something like chakra – spiritual energy or reiatsu if I'm not mistaken which I rarely am anymore, a fact I'm sure won't change to dramatically – then it'd only make sense that they did.

The male stood very tall and reminded me of Sasuke in some ways. But the more I looked, the less similarities I saw. At first glance, I saw he had black hair and dark colored eyes. Then as I analyzed the details of his posture I realized that his eyes though distant weren't cold. They were slate grey and calculating, I couldn't see the gears turning, but I couldn't see the well hidden anger and emptiness either. Sasuke's black eyes had been lifeless, the ones before me were only guarded, albeit very well and securely, but most certainly not lifeless. His black hair seemed silky and soft with the way it shined in the light; it was obviously well taken care of. Though I couldn't figure out what the five similar trinkets in his upper back length hair were and I suddenly felt the urge to ask. I stifled that though, it didn't seem appropriate at the moment so I made a mental note to ask later. He also wore a light blue scarf around his neck with matching wristbands that looked as protectors for his hands. Why I have no idea, but I'm sure it wouldn't be to costly to figure out. His haori was worn sleeveless like Captain Zaraki's. There was definitely a difference, and the biggest one I could find was that while the woman made me cautious, he made me edgy and doubting my ability to win; something I'd never felt around Sasuke.

But I was beginning to realize that it wasn't just skill or strength or intelligence that got these captains their rank. No, Captain Hitsugaya's quite personality that demanded his orders be obeyed and Captain Zaraki radiated power that made one feel inferior just by being in his wild presence. Yamamoto Captain-Commander was calculating and could easily make you think he was guiding your hand and your emotions before you realized that he was speaking and you were following of your own volition. These two made me want to tread very lightly and still be hesitant where I stepped, they made me feel uneasy and nervous, unsure of what was to come. And they had yet to even speak.

It made me wonder just how they were going to go about making me into a shinigami and just what this test entailed. I had assumed I'd be placed through a series of both physical and written tests to assess my capabilities and then I'd be given a zanpkuto thus naming me a shinigami. Then they'd test my abilities with a sword in an actual life threatening fight. I have the feeling though that these initially ideas were either wrong or flip-flopped.

But I still didn't dare to ask, I'd find out eventually I'm sure. It's just a thought, but I'm sure Captains have more to do then watch some pink-haired girl who is so obviously out of place. Me being said girl of course. Besides, being aware of my surroundings instead of my situation seems a lot more reasonable, if my eleven years of beings a shinobi – four if you want to be technical – have taught me anything at all.

And after the continued wearying silence I was proven correct. The man moved at a speed that would caught any civilian off guard and unable to track. Experience had given me the ability to hold my ground, not keep up mind you, I can't move that fast but training with Lee had its perks. I'd have to thank him one day, but now is most certainly not the time to be thinking about that.

Quickly I fell into combat mood. Sometimes it really did feel like something I could turn off and on at will. More easily on than off. Fighting always got me high on adrenaline, well except when my opponent gave no resistance. Then that was no fun.

I fell away, moving backward on instinct to dodge the blade aimed for my shoulder. That single fact told me that he didn't intend to kill, merely gage my ability to react. If I was hit, it wouldn't be fatal and therefore the easiest route to take if you weren't trying to permanently incapacitate your opponent but were trying to show you were serious. At least I hope he was. If he wasn't, he wasn't going to simply breeze through this. I don't know how much resistance he'll meet, but if a jonin is on par with a seated officer, and seated officer's are pretty strong then there is no way I won't be a problem for him.

A few things became obvious after I side stepped and ducked at least five more direct attacks. One, that playing defense was getting me nowhere fast. And two, either he preferred a direct approach or thought I was too weak or incompetent to handle anything more than that. The latter made my blood boil and without stopping to consider that it could be the former I yanked two kunai from my pouch. I put one in my mouth for later actions and the other was put to use by blocking his next attack head on.

But there wasn't a metal-against-metal clank that'd become a sort of music to me over the years. Instead he'd pulled back to a relatively close distance, no more then ten feet away. I sank into a stance that was good for both defense and offense. As a medic, I knew it to be the best way to protect my torso and as a kunoichi I found it the best way to still be able to use all four limbs at the ready. It was actually a variation of a stance Shishou had taught me when I first became her apprentice. Those years had not been easy. My body ached still at remembering all the hell she'd put me through. But now wasn't the time to be dwelling on the past.

Because he was already attacking again.

I couldn't help a passing thought of the woman not to far from me who was standing exactly as she had been before the man had begun his advance. Why wasn't she attacking?

I realized too late that that one split second of not being completely focused had been a mistake. The gleaming silver blade tore into my arm rendering it useless and was swiftly yanked back a bloody crimson because of my blood. And again he was ten feet away.

I grunted with a wince and backed up as well. The knife I'd been holding with that arm slipped from my grasp, but I didn't move to heal or even comfort my wound. Instead I sunk into a completely defensive stance and willed my mind to move lightning fast, puzzling out how to not turn my back on the woman but keep my undivided attention on the man. I didn't need another damaging wound. And after sorting out all the scenarios I found the best one and decided to play it out.

I shifted, turned fully to him and left my back wide open for a surprise attack. I wanted to know if she'd take it. Then I settled in to wait for him to come to me. I didn't have to wait long, he darted forth quickly, this time his blade was aimed for my legs and I presumed that he intended to finish this spar of ours. But it's been a long time since I was taken down so easily, superior or not. And I wasn't about to start now. I forced myself to stay still; he could after all be changing tactics.

And I was right at the last second he switched to my side, his hilt now on a collision course for the small of my back. If hit correctly that could paralyze my spine and therefore just as easily win.

But it wasn't going to end like that. I swooped down and grabbed my knife once more and quickly flicked it at the shoulder that was connected to the arm wielding his weapon. I didn't wait to see if it hit, I was moving forward quickly aiming to put distance between not only us but the woman and myself as well. When I was satisfied I quickly skidded to a halt and whipped around, grabbing the kunai still in my mouth and parried his attack. As predicted I hadn't hit him earlier.

I knew that he was stronger than me so unless I used my chakra, he'd quickly overpower me into submission and that simply wouldn't do either. I had just succeeded in completing my plan and now I could fight him without worrying about her all too much since I had peripheral vision of her now. Not undivided, but pretty damn close and hopefully that'd be enough. Still I could feel the effects of blood loss setting in and again tried to puzzle out a new strategy. How to end this quickly without getting my ass handed to me because I was going to lose, by how much was up to me. And I'd be damned if I let him widen the gap without trying. Shishou had taught me better than that.

I grunted when he'd managed to put in enough force and knock me off me feet, my kunai knocked some amount of feet away from me. I hadn't expected him to suddenly do such a thing, but that didn't mean he had gotten any advantage. I'd quickly pulled up a shield just above the layer of my skin so that I wouldn't be cut and the damaging blows would be even less so. It was a useful technique, but required too much chakra to always have at hand, especially while fighting. I flipped myself to avoid any would be attacks and found myself back at square one. Dodging.

I frowned aggravated and not really seeing anyway around him to get either kunai knife and still in the position I want to be in. Which meant it was time to start using my fists. The first hit I land will be the most important because he won't expect the bone-crushing force of it. So I should aim wisely, nowhere vital but vulnerable enough that it'll give me the chance to pin him down. The idea of actually winning sparked hope but I knew better than to get cocky.

I kept up pretty damn well too, I mean he is _fast_, if civilians thought that shinobi could fly then they would think he could teleport. Literally. Most ninja can't even maintain the speed he's using right now for very long. But he doesn't even seem to have broken a sweat. So this is what facing a captain is like. I wonder if they all have they're own unique traits and if so, is his speed? The contemplation of the stray thought through me off slightly. Just enough though that his blade was once more able to make another flesh wound. Same arm, but the shoulder this time.

The pain caused me to cringe and grunt once more. But this time I didn't scurry to get out of his reach temporarily. This time I took the hit in exchange for my own. I aimed a fist for his gut which he easily slid to the side to dodge. But I wasn't done. Next I balanced myself on my left foot and tried for his right side, again he evaded my advance. And my fist made contact with the shoulder I'd tried to hit with a kunai earlier. I knew I only landed a hit because I'd used the arm that was supposed to be rendered useless from two damaging attacks. That's another advantage of being a medical nin. I can manipulate the nerves in my arm so that I don't feel the pain and then coat the wounded portion so that it doesn't register immediately with my body that I'd just used the limb. Or in a lot fewer words move otherwise hindering limbs.

He quickly pulled back, but not enough to avoid the full impact which caused the sickening crack of his shoulder blade breaking.

If nothing else he looked completely surprised, but I wasn't done yet. I was going to make the most of the only surprise I had left. And on top of that, if I manipulate my arm again it'll far too much later. It won't be worth it and I'm not masochistic enough to try. So I did what came naturally: I pounced. See, the idea was to pin him to the ground and hold an already drawn kunai to his throat. If I had any chance to win, it'd be this one.

Which of course didn't mean I was always going to get it. This is one of those times that I didn't.

I crashed into his chest, knocking him off balance, but what I hadn't even considered was that he could simply switch our positions. And thus I ended up face first in the ground, arm twisted painfully so that my kunai was pressed against my own neck and he was perched on the small of my back. I was effectively trapped.

I sighed. I knew I would lose. "Okay. Fine. I give." There was no way out of it. And besides as a shinobi, I'd learned that a fight wasn't over until the opponent was unconscious or had forfeited. That only applies if it's a spar, though.

After a moment, he let me up and I carefully climbed to my feet allowing all chakra shields that weren't there before the fight to recede. And I couldn't help but wince as the pain set in. And so did the dizziness in full swing. Oh right. Whoops. I'd forgotten about that. Still pride forced me to straighten up, I wasn't going to keel over at any rate. It wasn't fatal and it'd be a while before it became that way. So instead I turned to him "What next?" I honestly expected that I'd be fighting the woman next, if he gave me response at all.

"That was more than we had expected." It was the woman who had spoken and I inclined my head at the compliment, she'd set that up so that she could also criticize me as well. "But that last attack wasn't. It was obvious that you were getting desperate." I wanted to sigh while running a hand through my tussled hair and say that I knew. But the last time I interrupted a lecture on my course of action in a fight, I ended up through three trees and a foot thick stone wall. Courtesy of Senju, Tsunade herself. My back hurt like a son of a bitch for the next week afterwards and caused me to walk funny. No thank you. So I kept my mouth shut and let her reprimand me on every point I went wrong at. "Though for not even being a shinigami, you held up well against a captain."

I inclined my head, "thank you." Then I waited to be told what would be done with me.

Her smile grew, "you will need to learn the basics of being a shinigami I can tell that you're more defense than offense and the way you hold yourself even while attacking suggests that you are a healer first and fighter second."

This didn't take me by surprise, I fought like a medical konuichi and I knew it. "That's correct."

"I would in any case like you on my squad." She continued and now I did nearly blink out of shock. What…? "You are obviously well trained and the methods you use could be quite useful. I have a lot of questions as well. And I think I'll have you demonstrate to answer some of them."

I frowned. "Demonstrate…?"

She nodded. "Yes. Repair the damage to Captain Kuchiki shoulder, if you can."

I pursed my lips, she wasn't just answering questions, she was testing me. So question is, do I lie and say I can't or simply obey? And if I obey, to what extent?

I slid my gaze to the man beside me. Captain Kuchiki. Now I can name four captains. He'd stiffened but held a almost completely veiled curious expression. He wanted to know if I could do it. I paused for only a moment before raising my good arm and allowing my hand to hover over his broken shoulder. I concentrated on bringing enough chakra to my hand to heal the wound but small enough to not make a show of it. I had the bone mended in less than five minutes. That caused me to frown, obviously my skills had dulled. Not to mention the fact that I was slower than usual hadn't been lost on me either. It's a good thing I got out when I did.

I turned back to her but kept my body angled to see both equally and waited for whatever came next.

She hummed in surprise. "Is that what you learned as a ninja?"

I nodded.

"What was your rank?"

"Jonin medic." I answered.

Again she hummed with surprise. "Then you should pick up on our standards quite nicely. Don't you think Captain Kuchiki?"

He nodded still looking at me with a light of curiosity. "That isn't reiatsu, though." I found myself liking his voice. I had been dead on my mark with him, a deep baritone just as I'd been right about the woman's motherly soft tone as well.

Again I frowned, "what's reiatsu?"

* * *

Next Chapter: Test Two  
Next Update: June - 10

Thanks for reading, review please, criticism is forever welcome.


End file.
